Space Fusion: Clash of the Trainers
by Shadowed Destiny
Summary: What happens when you put the cast of Pokemon in Star Wars? I don't know. Welcome to the world where space and furry little creatures collide!
1. A New Beginning

I'm back once again! You can't get rid of me! I decided to write something  
new. And I felt the only right thing to do was... yes... make a spoof! It's  
going to be based on Star Wars Episode IV, A New Hope, mixed in with the   
cast of Pokemon. *Hugs Script he bought of a New York City salesman.* The   
script is 160-some pages and I'm trying to summarize as best as I can. But  
this saga could take a while! ^_^;;; I hope you all like it!  
  
Dedications: Leah, Felicia, Karen, Angie, Trevor, Dusty, Zarrah, Linda, and  
everyone else I may have forgotten. Hope you guys like it!  
  
Disclaimer: All Star Wars related themes and or characters all belong to  
George Lucas and LucasFilm Limited. Excerpts are from the script: The   
Adventures of Luke Skywalker as taken from the "Journal of the Whills",   
revised fourth draft, March 15, 1976. The Cast of Pokemon and all related  
themes belong to Nintendo, Gamefreak, and 4Kids Entertainment. Basically,   
all I own is my alter-ego, Shadow.  
  
Characters-  
Luke SkyWalker: Brock StoneWalker  
Han Solo: Ash Solo  
Princess Leia Organa/Skywalker: Princess Misty Waterflower/StoneWalker  
Chewbacca: ChuPika  
Obi-Wan Kenobi: Obi-Wan Oak  
R2-D2: Marill  
C-3PO: Mewtwo  
Emperor Palpatine: Emperor Togepi  
Darth Vader: Giovanni  
Stormtroopers: Rocketroopers  
Bounty Hunters: Meowth, James, Jessie  
Jabba The Hutt: Muk  
Jawas: Grimer  
Wedge Antillies: Gary Antillies  
Mon Mothma: Delia Mothma  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Narrator: A long time ago...   
Shadow: Well, not really, Mr. Narrator. Probably a couple of years now, I'm   
guessing.  
Narrator: Ok, whatever. In a galaxy far, far away...   
Shadow: Actually, they aren't on a different galaxy. It's just a fictional   
world.  
Narrator: Will you please just shut the bloody hell up?!  
Shadow: Yes, sir...  
  
========SCI-FI FLICK========  
  
It is a period of civil war.  
Pokemon Rebel Force spaceships, striking from a hidden base, won their   
first victory over the Imperial Rocket Enterprises.  
  
During the battle, PRF spies managed to steal secret plans, written in   
what looked to be a toddler's handwriting, to the Empire's ultimate weapon,   
That Really, Really Big Speckled Egg-Looking Thing That's Gonna Kill Us All,   
an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet. Or a   
lot of small, cute Disney animals.  
  
Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Kasumi Waterflower   
races home aboard her starship, The Starship, custodian of the stolen plans   
that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy.......  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
An explosion rocks the ship as two pokemon, Marill and Mewtwo struggle  
to make their way through the shaking passageway.  
"Did you hear that, Marill? They've shut down the main reactor.   
We'llbe destroyed for sure... This is madness!" Mewtwo hollered.  
The small blue mouse spoke in a language only another pokemon, or a   
very skilled pokemon trainer, could understand.  
"Me? N-n-no, why would I be scared?"  
Marill replied quickly, laughing a bit.  
"Because I'm peeing on the floor!? That's impossible!" He quickly   
shouted, blushing. Another blast was felt. "Oh, dear. There will be no   
escape for the captain now..."   
The two pokemon scurried away, leaving a yellow puddle behind on the   
floor.   
  
The two got separated for a bit. Marill bumped into someone, going   
through the halls. A young girl, barely fourteen or so, with bright orange   
hair and sparkling aqua eyes kneeled down to look at the small rodent.  
"Hey, there, little guy. I need you to do me a favor, ok? You need to  
take this holo-note to Obi-Wan Oak. Yes, I know he has a really bad name.   
But it's probably just the author's fault for not coming up with something   
better but what the hell. Oaki-Wan was awful and Obi-Oak was even worse.   
You'll find an escape pod to your left, please, do this for me."  
Noticing that this was a serious and important mission, Marill did the  
only obvious thing......shook its head "no".  
"Will you do it for a scooby snack?" She asked.  
At the moment of hearing food was involved, Marill took the food and   
the note and scampered off to meet up with its counterpart.  
"Good luck, little furball...." The girl said.  
  
Mewtwo was near madness when Marill arrived.  
"Where in the good name of the potato gods were you?!" Mewtwo   
bellowed.  
Marill didn't explain, but just ran towards the escape pod, a   
distressed Mewtwo screaming insanely behind it. They entered the escape pod   
and jettisoned it.  
"Are you mad?! We'll be stranded down there! Who knows what could be   
down there?! Cannibal pokemon, poachers, or even....MURDEROUS SQUIRRELS!!!"   
He screamed and cowered in the corner, crying. Marill remained calm and   
waited for the pod to land...  
  
The main door of The Starship blew open, revealing a man in a blue suit  
and red tie, slicked black hair, and an evil look, surrounded by Imperial   
Rocketroopers. He stepped forward and slipped on a puddle of urine, taking   
out all the other Rocketroopers.  
"That's smarts..." The man said.  
The PRF stared, totally puzzled at what just happened but quickly got   
their weapons ready. The man in the suit walked up to an officer and grabbed  
him by the shirt collar.  
"Where is the data you intercepted? And where is Princess   
Waterflower!?" He said furiously.  
"We know nothing! We're on a diplomatic mission!" The officer said.  
"Tut, tut. Now, now. Don't lie to uncle Giovanni..."  
"It's the truth! We don't know what you're talking about!"  
"Liar! Where is the data and the princess! Tell me!"  
The officer refused to speak and Giovanni closed his eyes, tightening   
his grip on the officer. Suddenly, Giovanni made a rude noise, coming from   
his rear and the officer began to laugh uncontrollably.  
"You monster! Stop it! Stop tickling me!" He hollered until Giovanni   
let go, leaving the officer writhing and laughing insanely. Giovanni walked   
through the halls and looked for the Princess. The Rocketroopers found her   
and set their blasters to Mallet, knocking the princess out.  
"Take the princess onboard. We will question her at the Space   
Station..." Giovanni ordered... 


	2. Tortures and lost Pokemon

Author's Note: Chapter 2 time! Woo! Yeah! Um...par...ty? Celebration...and stuff...happiness....woo...  
Shadow: Yeah, whatever. Let's get to writing our fic...  
S/D: OUR FIC? Since when is this OUR FIC? You're not even my muse! Still haven't been able to find one... >. Shadow: Whatever....  
S/D: Have it your way... Moving on...  
Well, basically, I'm continuing th story where I last left off. I really should speed this up. I made the first five minutes of the movie one whole chapter. But we'll see how it rolls along. Now, on to the story!  
  
Dedications: Zarrah, Trevor, Linda, Leah, Felicia, Angie, Dusty, and Karen.  
  
Disclaimer: All Star Wars related themes and or characters all belong to George Lucas and LucasFilm Limited. Excerpts are from the script: The Adventures of Luke Skywalker as taken from the "Journal of the Whills", revised fourth draft, March 15, 1976. The Cast of Pokemon and all related themes belong to Nintendo, Gamefreak, and 4Kids Entertainment. Basically, all I own is my alter-ego, Shadow.  
  
Characters-  
Luke SkyWalker: Brock StoneWalker  
Han Solo: Ash Solo  
Princess Leia Organa/Skywalker: Princess Misty Waterflower/StoneWalker  
Chewbacca: ChuPika  
Obi-Wan Kenobi: Obi-Wan Oak  
R2-D2: Marill  
C-3PO: Mewtwo  
Emperor Palpatine: Emperor Togepi  
Darth Vader: Giovanni  
Stormtroopers: Rocketroopers  
Bounty Hunters: Meowth, James, Jessie  
Jabba The Hutt: Muk  
Jawas: Grimer  
Wedge Antillies: Gary Antillies  
Mon Mothma: Delia Mothma  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Princess Misty is led down a low-ceilinged hallway by a squad of armored Rocketroopers as Giovanni inquires her.  
"If the Senate finds out about what happened here... That you attacked a diplomatic ..." Misty was cut off quickly by Giovanni's voice.  
"Don't play games with me, Your Highness." He said, knocking the checkerboard Misty was holding off her hands. "I don't like checkers. But anyways. You weren't on any mercy mission this time. Spies beamed messages to your ship."  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate!" She answered.  
"Liar... Don't lie, Your Highness. You can't keep any secrets from me... I know what you did last summer!" He said.  
"You mean... you were at the nudist colony?" She asked, a bit puzzled.  
"No! The other thing you did last summer." He answered.  
"I swear I only went to one keg party!" Misty said, a bit miffed.  
"I can't take this anymore. Take her away, soldiers." Giving up, finally.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the edge of the Really Hot Sandy Desert of the planet Really Hot and Sandy, the two pokemon were crossing the hot sands.  
"What a forsaken place this is, stupid desert-aargh!" Mewtwo's complaing was cut short as he fell into a hole.  
"Marril! Get me out of this place! It's dark and scary and I think something's breathing in here! Get me out!!!" He screamed  
Marril spoke quickly to Mewtwo.  
"Ankle-deep in sand? I'm in a pit of death! Pull me out!" Mewtwo hollered.  
Marril pushed Mewtwo forward.  
"I'm alive? I'M ALIVE! THANK YOU! Wait.. Where are you going?" He asked as Marril waddled off to a section of rocky mesas.  
"That's ridiculous. This way is much easier."  
Marril piped a quiet reply.  
"What do you mean there are people that way?"  
It showed him a map of the planet.  
"Don't get technical with me! I'm going my own way."  
Marril made a rude remark.  
"Well I'll see you in hell, then! Lousy piece of crap..." He muttered, walking away.  
Marril scurried off toward the mesas.....  
  
After a few hours, Mewtwo saw something that looked very much like a large slice of chocolate cake on wheels.  
"A Transport! Sanctuary!" He ran towards it...right...off...a cliff.... He got up and was surrounded by a bunch of hooded Grimer. They attacked him and put a collar on him.  
"Oh, dear... This doesn't look good..."  
  
A while later, Marril was walking through the desert canyon when ti was ambushed by grimer. The shot sludge at it and it got caught. The grabbed it and carried over to the big, chocolate cake-like vehicle. Marril saw Mewtwo inside the vehicle and called it over.  
  
"Marril! It's really you!" Mewtwo said "I don't think we'll ever get out of this large piece of cake. It isn't even edible! It's stale! I tried biting into it twice but it was no use. Lousy grimer..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After a while, the large piece of cake stopped moving in front of a homestead. Out of it walked a man with a scraggly beard and a teenager, no more than sixteen. The two men were Brock Stonewalker (Yes, I know that in the series Luke and Leia are twins but this is my fic, so there!) and his uncle, Owen Lars. A voice was heard from the inner courtyard. It was Brock's aunt, Beru.  
  
"Brock!" She called.  
"Yeah, aunt beru?" Brock asked.  
"Make sure that if Owen gets a translator pokemon, to make sure it can speak tauros!" Beru said.  
"I'll see what we can get!" He replied.  
  
Mewtwo and Marril were lined up with 3 other pokemon in front of Uncle Owen as he examined them carefully. He walked up to Mewtwo.  
"You a psychic type?" He asked him.  
"Why, yes, yes I am." Mewtwo replied.  
"I have no need for a psychic type." He said.  
"But I can do a lot of cool stuff! I can help out on er... whatever the hell you do! I can make you cookies! I'll sing show tunes!" He said, desperately trying to escape the un-edible cakemobile.  
"Show tunes, eh? I'll take him!" He said. He had already picked out a psyduck to help him out, but Brock stopped him.  
"Uncle! That pokemon can't use water gun! All it does is sit and stare! And... hump my leg... eww! get him off!!!" He said  
"You little tramp! What are you trying to pull on us!" Owen shouted. The Grimer quickly got into a big fight with Owen and Mewtwo approached Brock.  
"Excuse me, madam, but that pokemon has an excellent water gun and it's almost never horny."  
"That so? Uncle Owen! This pokemon is in pretty good shape! And why in bloody hell did you call me madam!?" Brock called.  
"We'll take it, then!" Owen said. "I want these pokemon cleaned up and fed by tonight."  
"But I was going to go to toshi station to get some pokeballs!" Brock complained.  
"You can hang out with your friends later." He said.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back home, Brock was cleaning the pokemon up. He took a look at his model speeder and sighed.  
"Is something I can do for you, madam?" Mewtwo asked.  
"I'm not a woman!" Brock answered.  
"Jeez, someone has their tunic in a bunch." He scoffed.  
"And unless you can speed up time and get me off this blasted rock, no. You can't help me."  
"No. I'm afraid I can't help you with that. I can sing you a show tune, though!"  
"Oh, forget it..."  
"Forgotten, madam."  
"Call me Brock."  
"Yes, madam Brock."  
"Just Brock."  
"Ok."  
  
Brock looked at Marril and saw a couple of scars on it.  
"Wow. Looks like you've had your share of action." Brock said.  
"Yeah. We were working for the Rebellion before you." Mewtwo commented.  
"You were with the Rebellion?" Brock asked, more interested now.  
"Yes. But I think it's a lot easier with this sort of life."  
"Don't be so sure." Brock looked at Marril. "What's this?" Marril pulled the holo-note close to it."  
"Marril, show him what it is. He's our master now." Mewtwo insisted.  
Marril reluctantly played the message, but only a part of it. The hologram of Princess Misty appeared. It spoke.  
"Help me, Obi-Wan Oak, You're my only hope..." It was quickly cut off.  
"Who is she? She looks familiar somehow..."  
"Marril says it cannot say. It claims it is a property of Obi-Wan Oak and it is a private message for him."  
"I don't know an Obi-Wan Oak but I do know Ben Oak. He lives out in the canyons around here. I wonder if he's the same person."  
  
The next day, Brock woke up to see Marril missing. Mewtwo was going insane, more than usual, even.   
"I tried to keep him in but he wouldn't listen! Oh, no! We'll be scrapped for sure. Then we will be consumed by small rodents that will destroy civilizations! We will feed destruction! This is all my fault! Where is my monkey!?"  
"Calm down, we'll find him..." Brock said, trying to comfort the hollering creature.  
  
In the Desert, Marril was waddling across the sand when Brock appeared. He began to chase after it until a wild primape attacked him. He was out cold and the other primape began to attack him, concentrating mostly on his head and testicles. But suddenly, they fled. A man in a cloak and tunic appeared and looked at Brock, then at Marril.  
"Hey, little fella. What's wrong?" He looked over to Brock. "Damn... He got the bajeebles beaten out of him. Don't worry. He'll be fine."  
He put a hand over Brock's forehead and he came to.  
"What happened? Ben Kenobi? Am I glad to see you!" Brock asked.  
"Don't worry about what happened, Brock. You've had a tough day. How did you get so far out here?" He replied in a calm tone.  
"It's because of this little Marril. He's searching for his former master, Obi-Wan Oak. Is he a relative of yours?" Brock said.  
"Obi-Wan Oak... Obi-Wan... That is a name I haven't heard of in a very long time. Interesting...."  
"I think my uncle knew him... He said he's dead."  
"Dead? No, he isnt dead. Not yet, anyways."  
"What do you mean? You know him?"  
"Know him? He's me! I haven't gone by the name of Obi-Wan since before you were born."  
"So this Marril IS yours."   
"Strange. I don't remember owning a droid." He heard a noise. "We'd better get to my place. The Primapes will return soon..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wow, that was a long chapter! Who is Obi-Wan Oak? Will Mewtwo ever overcome his fear of poodles? Does Giovanni's dress really make him look fat? All this and more in the next chapter!  
  
-Shadowed Destiny 


End file.
